


Fuck This BS Called Life

by tobitobito



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bryce Walker Bashing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Montgomery de la Cruz Bashing, Multi, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, groupchat, im back?, man their lives kinda suck, theyre all very gay, we don’t stan r/pists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: basically a 13rw group chat ficdisclaimer: I don’t support the romanticisation of suicide, I’ll do my best to avoid that in my fic, I also don’t think Monty or Bryce deserve second chances so if you like them then this isn’t for you
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Scott Reed, Cyrus/Tyler Down, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. we’re all a bit messed up

**Author's Note:**

> hey i’m back? sort of? except my dumbass decided to start a new WIP instead of working on my other stuff lmao

[zachdempsey added clayjensen, justinfoleyjensen, jessicadavis, alexstandall, tylerdown and tonypadilla to the chat]

[zachdempsey named the chat ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’]

alexstandall: wow that isn’t actually a bad name

zachdempsey: your faith in me is astounding

[zachdempsey made tonypadilla a moderator]

tonypadilla: i’m honoured?

justinfoleyjensen: u r the mom friend

[zachdempsey changed tonypadilla’s name to momfriend]

alexstandall: what is this gc even for

jessicadavis: wow alex i thought u loved us

[zachdempsey changed alexstandall’s name to saltyboi]

saltyboi: hey!

clayjensen: he’s not wrong

saltyboi: rude

[momfriend changed clayjensen’s name to nochill]

nochill: oof

justinfoleyjensen: lmao anyone else wanna hang out  
justinfoleyjensen: i’m bored

jessicadavis: i will ;)

nochill: get a room

justinfoleyjensen: yee haw

jessicadavis: why else would i come over

justinfoleyjensen: WAIT NO  
justinfoleyjensen: FUCKONG AUTOCORRECY

nochill: lmaooooooooo

jessicadavis: asdfghjkljljlkgjl

justinfoleyjensen: I MEANT YAY  
justinfoleyjensen: NOT YEE HAW

[zachdempsey changed justinfoleyjensen’s name to yeehawt]

yeehawt: i’m never gonna live this down

nochill: absolutely not

saltyboi: i’ll remind u of it every day

jessicadavis: why would we ever let u live it down

tylerdown: yh we’re nice an all but we’re not THAT nice

yeehawt: fuck u all

jessicadavis: i’d be down ;)

[momfriend changed jessicadavis’s name to hornyonmain]

hornyonmain: yh i deserve that

nochill: hold up what’s zach’s name gonna be then

yeehawt: the y’all one  
yeehawt: FUCJ  
yeehawt: the tall one 

hornyonmain: wow autocorrect rly hates justin today

nochill: i’m now convinced that justin is part cowboy 

[momfriend changed zachdempsey’s name to tallone]

tallone: that just looks like it says tallooooonnneee or smthn

[momfriend changed tallone’s name to TallOne]

TallOne: better

saltyboi: wait we should add scott and charlie 

tylerdown: why

saltyboi: they’re the good jocks

TallOne: heyyyyyy

yeehawt: rude

saltyboi: uno what i meant  
saltyboi: no need to get offended 

yeehawt: i’m just SO HURT  
yeehawt: HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING???  
yeehawt: uno how sensitive i am 😫😫😫

saltyboi: 🙄 

hornyonmain: here we go...

[TallOne added scottreed and charliestgeorge to ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’]

yeehawt: WDYM HERE WE GO  
yeehawt: JESSICA I THOUFHT U LOVEN ME

scottreed: uh what

nochill: dw he’s fine

saltyboi: he’s just being dramatic 

charliestgeorge: wait who’s who

nochill: i’m clay

saltyboi: i’m alex

momfriend: tony

tylerdown: i don’t have a cool user yet 

hornyonmain: trust me it’s not as good as u’d think  
hornyonmain: this is jessica btw

tylerdown: ur only mad cuz u got stuck w/ that lmao  
tylerdown: FUCK FUCK FUCJ

nochill: tyler u good bro?

tylerdown: i dropped my cereal 😭😭😭

[TallOne changed tylerdown’s name to cerealkiller]

yeehawt: oh i’m justin btw  
yeehawt: TallOne is zach

scottreed: cool

charliestgeorge: i’m kind of worried about where this chat is going

cerealkiller: it is kinda chaotic lol  
cerealkiller: also seriously zach???

yeehawt: chaos is my middle name  
yeehawt: justin chaos foley jensen

scottreed: that’s a long name

yeehawt: like my di-

TallOne: and he’s gone

charliestgeorge: what happened to him

hornyonmain: clay killed him

nochill: hey i thought tyler was the cereal killer

cerealkiller: rude

scottreed: why’d u add us anyway  
scottreed: we’re not exactly close friends 

saltyboi: ur the good jocks

yeehawt: that still hurts my feelins alex

saltyboi: everything hurts ur feelings 

momfriend: settle down children 

charliestgeorge: don’t argue 😕

[TallOne changed charliestgeorge’s name to pureboi]

hornyonmain: alex and charlie match now

[momfriend changed TallOne’s name to tallboi]

yeehawt: when are y’all havin a threesome ;)

scottreed: ffs justin 

cerealkiller: u ruined the moment bro

hornyonmain: bruh i’m right here

yeehawt: awwww :(  
yeehawt: uno ily babe :)

hornyonmain: ikkkkk :)

nochill: 🤢

yeehawt: shush little brother

hornyonmain: stfu clay

nochill: justin i’m literally older than u bro

yeehawt: not in spirit

momfriend: you’re both children

tallboi: lmao

saltyboi: and here we have a wild zach dempsey acting like he’s not a five year old in a teenager’s body

tallboi: uno u luv me alex

pureboi: awwww 🥺🥺🥺

nochill: the bois are at it again  
nochill: being all cute n shit

hornyonmain: the 🎉b o i s🎉  
hornyonmain: i couldn’t be bothered find the sparkly emoji

scottreed: that emoji works too

cerealkiller: imagine what it’d be like if our lives were nice and normal

yeehawt: unrealistic, blocked

nochill: lol

cerealkiller: rude 

nochill: god i can’t imagine what life after high schl is gonna be like

cerealkiller: idk about u guys but im gonna be getting tf out of this place and im never  
coming back

hornyonmain: honestly fuck this place  
hornyonmain: istg it’s like cursed or some shit

scottreed: honestly anywhere but this stupid fucking town is good for me

nochill: fr fr

momfriend: u guys should be in bed  
momfriend: it’s 2 am

saltyboi: i am IN bed

tallboi: ur awake too tony

momfriend: shhhhhhh bed time

yeehawt: why

momfriend: because u need sleep to function justin

saltyboi: yeah u’ll like start hallucinating or something if u don’t sleep

nochill: jokes on u i already have hallucinations 

momfriend: all of u. bed. now.

hornyonmain: fine >:(

nochill: oof

pureboi: nightttt :)

scottreed: see u guys tmrw lol

yeehawt: see y’all fuckers for another day in hell

saltyboi: 🙄  
saltyboi: night

tallboi: night lol

cerealkiller: night fuckwits


	2. mainly the bois but also some late night weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois get together, plus everyone stays up way too late for it to be healthy (as usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for the comments and kudos!!!!

[zachdempsey added charliestgeorge and alexstandall to the chat]

[zachdempsey named the chat ‘🥰the bois🥰’]

alexstandall: i can’t handle this level of cuteness   
alexstandall: especially not from u zach

[zachdempsey made charliestgeorge a moderator]

alexstandall: what???  
alexstandall: why charlie and not me

zachdempsey: charlie is more responsible 

alexstandall: rude  
alexstandall: but ur probably not wrong  
alexstandall: >:(

zachdempsey: ;)

[charliestgeorge changed alexstandall’s name to angryboi]

[charliestgeorge changed zachdempsey’s name to flirtyboi]

angryboi: hey! >:(

flirtyboi: ur proving his point

[flirtyboi changed charliestgeorge’s name to bbyboi]

bbyboi: uh what does this make us

flirtyboi: uh the bois 

angryboi: no u idiot he means are we dating

flirtyboi: wait u can date more than one person at once???  
flirtyboi: LIKE WE COULD ALL BE BOYFRIENDS???

bbyboi: uh only if u guys want to?

angryboi: i do...

flirtyboi: HELL YEAH  
flirtyboi: ily guys 😘😘😘

bbyboi: 😳😳😳  
bbyboi: 🥰🥰🥰

angryboi: >:(

bbyboi: :(

angryboi: fine...  
angryboi: ily guys too

bbyboi: 🥰

flirtyboi: y’all make me hella gay

angryboi: we’d better  
angryboi: can’t have u being straight

bbyboi: yh this is a gays only event

flirtyboi: me rn *🥰🏳️🌈🥰🏳️🌈🥰🏳️🌈🥰*

bbyboi: yeah ❤️  
bbyboi: do u think we should tell the guys?

angryboi: they probably have bets placed for when we’d get together

flirtyboi: damn ur right

angryboi: should we tell them at schl tmrw?  
angryboi: cuz imma go to bed now

bbyboi: or is it today  
bbyboi: cuz it’s like 2 in the morning

flirtyboi: so at schl?

angryboi: yh sure

bbyboi: that works for me

angryboi: night guys 

bbyboi: night x 💕💕💕

flirtyboi: see you guys tmrw 😘😘😘

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

pureboi: yeah guys  
pureboi: go to sleep  
pureboi: honestly, you’re so irresponsible 

nochill: charlie it’s 3 in the fucking morning

hornyonmain: wait there’s a fucking morning now???

yeehawt: why wasn’t i invited????

nochill: ...  
nochill: i hate u guys so freakin much

yeehawt: aw ily 2 bro

cerealkiller: he 😜👦 was a skater 🚴🎿 boy 🎸🎮🚬she 🙅 said 💬 see you later 👋 boy ✌️ bush did 9/11 he🚶wasn’t good enough 👺 for her💅💆💇👰

scottreed: tyler wtf

nochill: tyler u good bro?

cerealkiller: no

tallboi: mood

yeehawt: honestly same

nochill: when have any of us ever been okay

pureboi: before i joined liberty high

nochill: fair enough  
nochill: liberty is known for ruing everyone and everything 

hornyonmain: tru  
hornyonmain: we’re all fucked up

yeehawt: SUPER fucked up  
yeehawt: i’ve been listening to rasputin on repeat for the last 2 hours  
yeehawt: someone help

nochill: ik justin ur blasting it so loud

momfriend: so loudly*

scottreed: wow justin’s definitely fucked up

nochill: seriously tony

yeehawt: wow i never knew that u could be so mean scott

scottreed: u didn’t?

[tallboi changed scottreed’s name to themeannicejock]

themeannicejock: zach how does that even make sense

tallboi: shut up it’s like 3 in the morning

themeannicejock: hey where’s alex

pureboi: he went to sleep i think

themeannicejock: okay

pureboi: we should probably do that as well lmao

nochill: i would but  
nochill: n i g h t m a r e s   
nochill: yk?

yeehawt: yh i get u

hornyonmain: u okay clay?

nochill: yh it’s fine  
nochill: just the usual ones

tallboi: oof

momfriend: y’all need to get ur asses to sleep  
momfriend: clay if u need me just call, okay?

nochill: i’m fine for now, thx tho  
nochill: uno id do the same for u bro

tallboi: aight bedtime lads

yeehawt: aw ☹️

hornyonmain: go to bed justin 

yeehawt: yes ma’am *salutes*

hornyonmain: without the attitude 

—> ‘the jensen bros’

thejockone: u okay clay?

thenerdone: justin we’re in the same room

thejockone: oh yeah  
thejockone: my question still stands

thenerdone: i’m fine  
thenerdone: id tell u if i wasn’t 

thejockone: u’d better


	3. gay 🏳️🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of gayness and some weird moments??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank you all for your lovely comments!!! hopefully i’ll be updating some of my other fics as well soon

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

yeehawt: murder’s gay

nochill: justin what the fuck

yeehawt: homo-cide 

cerealkiller: does that make people gay  
cerealkiller: homo sapien

hornyonmain: fellas is it gay to be a human

saltyboi: yeah ❤️

tallboi: i mean i’m definitely very gay

nochill: mood

pureboi: same

hornyonmain: i’m gay cuz girls 💕 yk  
hornyonmain: but like justin’s the exception

yeehawt: thanks babe ur my exception too 🥺🥺

momfriend: do you two ever flirt like normal people?

nochill: no they don’t 

saltyboi: they’re not normal so i doubt that they’d ever flirt normally

yeehawt: rude  
yeehawt: but tru

themeannicejock: what...

momfriend: you get used to it...

hornyonmain: wow tony... i thought u liked us

momfriend: conditionally

nochill: that’s fair

—>’assholes’

cyrusly: uh hey i was wondering if u’d maybe want to go to dinner with me on friday?  
cyrusly: you don’t have to! 

tylermorelikedieler: like a date?

cyrusly: uh yh but only if u want to

tylermorelikedieler: i’d love too!!

cyrusly: seriously? that’s great  
cyrusly: see u tmrw then?

tylermorelikedieler: yeah see u then!

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

cerealkiller: gahhhhhh im so gayyyyy

yeehawt: that’s so valid

pureboi: uh  
pureboi: do we want to know?

cerealkiller: imayormaynotbegoingonadatewithcyrusonfridayahhghghhshdhdjk

hornyonmain: WAIT REALLY  
hornyonmain: AWWWWWWWWW THATS SO FUCKING AMAZING 

nochill: dude that’s great

yeehawt: yeah cyrus is hot in like,,, a punk way yk

saltyboi: justin are u making moves on tyler’s man?

hornyonmain: no, no, let him speak

themeannicejock: u guys would probably have a threesome with anyone

yeehawt: uh duh

hornyonmain: ^^^^

nochill: um i’d rather not hear about my brother’s sex life thx

momfriend: yes can we please change the topic

—> ‘forklifts’

reed: justin why is the chat named forklifts

foley: idk i thought it fit

reed: literally how

foley: it just feels right yk

reed: oh ffs  
reed: anyway i wanted to ask u smthn

foley: okay????

reed: u have to promise not to tell anyone  
reed: not even clay or jessica

foley: okayyy...  
foley: idk if i like where this is going

reed: there may or may not be a guy that i rly like and idk what to do about bc he probably barely even likes me as a friend and idfk i can’t deal with rejection yk sorry i’m rambling 

foley: no no it’s fine  
foley: who’s the guy

reed: uhhhhh  
reed: clay

foley: no way  
foley: seriously?

reed: uh yeah

foley: dude have u seen the way he looks at u?  
foley: he’s totally into u too

reed: wait really,,,,, 

foley: really bro  
foley: seriously go for it man  
foley: good luck 😉 

reed: justin wtf am i meant to say  
reed: justin???  
reed: ?????  
reed: ffs

—> ‘new chat’

scottreed: uh hey clay

clayjensen: hi  
clayjensen: what’s up 

scottreed: not much hbu?

clayjensen: just reading lol

scottreed: hey i was wondering if you’d maybe like to hang out sometime  
scottreed: as more than friends?

clayjensen: i’d love to!  
clayjensen: uh when’re u free

scottreed: is tmrw night good for u?  
scottreed: it’s fine if it’s not

clayjensen: uh yh sure

scottreed: u can come to my place? my parents are out of town 

clayjensen: sure, so uh see u tmrw ig?

scottreed: uh sure yh see u then

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

saltyboi: forget texts, someone send me a will to live

cerealkiller: same

nochill: mood

pureboi: wait should we add cyrus now that he and tyler are together 

tallboi: yesssss

[tallboi added cyrusbriggs to the chat]

cyrusbriggs: uh what

cerealkiller: oh right this is tyler

cyrusbriggs: oh cool  
cyrusbriggs: who’s everyone else?

nochill: i’m clay

yeehawt: justin

tallboi: zach

hornyonmain: jessica

momfriend: tony

themeannicejock: scott

pureboi: charlie

saltyboi: alex

themeannicejock: bruh apparently saliva contains a painkiller stronger than morphine wtf  
themeannicejock: but only like a rly small amount  
themeannicejock: it also contains an anti depressant compound that’s believed to be linked to comfort eating

yeehawt: so kissing people = pain relief 

nochill: that’s what u got from that????

yeehawt: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

tallboi: oh btw me alex and charlie are dating now

hornyonmain: HA! justin pay up  
hornyonmain: also congrats

—> ‘🥰the bois🥰’

angryboi: called it

flirtyboi: damn

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

momfriend: congrats

yeehawt: dammit jess

cyrusbriggs: cool

saltyboi: now clay and scott are the only single ones

—> ‘new chat’

scottreed: should we tell them?

clayjensen: nah let them wait

scottreed: do u think they’ll have guessed?

clayjensen: well justin obviously knows  
clayjensen: charlie and tony might’ve?  
clayjensen: probably no one else tho

scottreed: that’s fair

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

nochill: ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

yeehawt: 👀

—> ‘new chat’

charliestgeorge: clay and scott are together aren’t they?

justinfoleyjensen: whattttt? noooooo

charliestgeorge: wow i’m happy for them


	4. sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for how late this is, unfortunately it’s only a short chapter :/, I’m gonna make the next one longer tho

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

yeehawt: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
yeehawt: why do i do this to myself

momfriend: what did you do now?

nochill: he was hungry but he was too lazy to get up and get food  
nochill: so he just spent loads of time scrolling thru google   
nochill: looking at pictures of sushi

yeehawt: 🍣   
yeehawt: it looks so frickin good  
yeehawt: i’m hungwy ^-^

saltyboi: jessica come get ya man

hornyonmain: babe u good?

yeehawt: I’m sushi  
yeehawt: 🍣🍱  
yeehawt: food

hornyonmain: *sweatdrops*

nochill: oh wow we’re in an early 2010s anime fanfic now

cerealkiller: we were in one as soon as justin typed ‘hungwy’

saltyboi: askskdmkd

tallboi: what kind of ugly ass keyboard smash was that

saltyboi: stfu zach

pureboi: pls stop fighting 😢

—> ‘power couple’

[downtofrick changed jman’s name to sushi]

sushi: okay rude  
sushi: jessssss  
sushi: pls can u change it back  
sushi: babe?  
sushi: bby pls I’ll do anything 

downtofrick: idk I think it’s pretty cool

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

hornyonmain: it’s sexy in like a tasty way yk 

yeehawt: babe what

nochill: JESS WTF

hornyonmain: FUCK WRONG CHAT

themeannicejock: you guys were talking about sushi weren’t you

hornyonmain: haha what...  
hornyonmain: absolutely... no idea... what ur talking about

momfriend: I feel like I’ve failed as a parent

hornyonmain: I feel like I’ve failed as a person

saltyboi: not to be insensitive but mood

cerealkiller: Alex ur always insensitive 

saltyboi: rude  
saltyboi: but correct

nochill: I feel like that just describes tyler as a person ngl

cerealkiller: at least I’m correct?

pureboi: tbh I don’t think any of us are good at social interaction 

yeehawt: I used to be  
yeehawt: not anymore

nochill: yh I’ve actively gotten worse  
nochill: which is saying something cuz I was already shit at social interaction 

cerealkiller: mood 

saltyboi: same

tallboi: I’m concerned about everyone’s mental wellbeing ngl

cyrusbriggs: we’re all fooked up an that’s okay 

cerealkiller: fooked

yeehawt: it looks like u typed that in a rly bad british accent

cyrusbriggs: shhhhh

[tallboi changed cyrusbriggs’ name to fookedup]

fookedup: perfect

—> ‘🥰the bois🥰’

bbyboi: anyone wanna come over?  
bbyboi: my dads not home and I have cookies 

angryboi: fook yea  
angryboi: cookies >:)

flirtyboi: dam cookies r my jam  
flirtyboi: also sexy time 😏😏😏

angryboi: 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏

bbyboi: 🥺😳🥰😍😘

—> ‘involuntary subscribers to whatever hellish newsletter this is’

yeehawt: i fucjing hate school

saltyboi: fucjing

yeehawt: SHUT

momfriend: why can no one in this goddamn chat spell fuck

nochill: *fucj  
nochill: we’re all bad at spelling 

yeehawt: I’m bad at everything 

hornyonmain: justin ur on the football team and u’ve been scouted

yeehawt: shhhhhh 🤫 

saltyboi: yeah justin  
saltyboi: I wasn’t paying attention to the convo I just wanna annoy justin

yeehawt: fucj off alex


End file.
